La noche de la luna azul
by alba-chan
Summary: LOS DESTINADOS A GENERAR VIDA QUE SALVE A SEIGAKU SERAN AQUELLOS QUE NAZCAN DURANTE LA APARICIÓN DE LA LUNA AZUL….SU VIDA SERÁ UN ACUMULO DE EVENTOS QUE LES MOSTRARAN LOS SINSABORES Y AMARGURAS DE SU ACIAGO DESTINO…MÁS SIN EMBARGO, AL FINAL LOS ACONTECIMI
1. Chapter 1

**LA NOCHE DE LA LUNA AZUL**

**ADVERTENCIA:** ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA CUYOS PERSONAJES SON LOS LINDO CHICOS DE PRINCE OF TENNIS, PERO OCURRE EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO…NO JUEGAN TENIS, NO SE VISTEN CON SUS UNIFORMES BLANCOS Y AZULES…ES MÀS AÚN NO SE CONOCEN..ASI QUE TIENEN QUE LEER TODO DETENIDAMENTE PARA NO PERDER DETALLE…AH! Y TAMPOCO HAY NINGUNA TRENZUDA RIDICULA…POR SI ACASO…

SERA UNA HISTORIA **YAOI**...EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS..ASI QUE SI TE DESAGRADAN ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIA PASATE EL FIC..PORQUE NO ES PARA TI..Y SI TE GUSTA …QUÉDATE..PUES TE PROMETO QUE TE ENCANTARA…NO SABEN LA QUE LES TENGO PREPARADOS A LOS CHICOS DE SEIGAKU,

**DISCLAIMER**: LOS CHICOS DE SEIGAKU Y TODA LA PLANTA DE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, NO SON AMIGOS MIO, NI HE HABLADO CON ELLOS (SI ASI FUERA NO ESCRIBIRIA NADA DE ESTO) SON PERSONAJES DE ANIME Y QUE HAN SIDO CREADOS POR SU RESPECTIVO Y MUY BIEN LOGRADO AUTOR …YO SOLO LOS HE TOMADO PRESTADO…PORQUE ESTABA ALGO ABURRIDA…

BIEN, SIN MÀS PREAMBULOS (BUENO HAY UNO, PERO ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA) LOS DEJO CON EL FIC… QUE LO DISFRUTEN

**LA NOCHE DE LA LUNA AZUL**

_LOS DESTINADOS A GENERAR VIDA QUE SALVE A SEIGAKU SERAN AQUELLOS QUE NAZCAN DURANTE LA APARICIÓN DE LA LUNA AZUL….SU VIDA SERÁ UN ACUMULO DE EVENTOS QUE LES MOSTRARAN LOS SINSABORES Y AMARGURAS DE SU ACIAGO DESTINO…MÁS SIN EMBARGO, AL FINAL LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS LES PERMITIRAN ENCONTRAR LO QUE TANTO BUSCAN ….EL ANSIADO AMOR…_

CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO Y UN GRAN BAILE

Era la noche de la luna azul, un momento memorable en el que solamente cinco nobles familias estaban involucradas...si la luna azul, era el inicio del nacimiento de los niños cuyas vidas estaban destinadas al sufrimiento, la violencia y el odio y al mismo tiempo al amor, la esperanza y la prosperidad del reino de Seigaku. Seigaku la flor de Eden como se le llamaba por sus majestuosos campos, su maravillosa y moderna ciudad, algarabía y goce...el mas prospero de todos.

Era el año 1725, el ultimo nacimiento de la luna azul se estaba produciendo

Castillo de la familia Echizen

Ya no puedo más...el dolor es insoportable...ahhh!-gritaba una mujer apostada en una enorme lecho hecho de caoba, con incrustaciones doradas, la cabecera llevaba el escudo familiar que era un tigre dispuesto a la caza en pose rugiente, las sabanas habían sido retiradas para facilitar el alumbramiento, al lado derecho se encontraba prendida una chimenea, la cual cumplia la labor de calentar el ambiente debido al frío que había provocado las bajas de temperaturas de esa noche invernal.

Le diré cuando debe pujar, todavía no veo coronación...espere, ordeno fuertemente el galeno, acompañado de otra mujer que fungía las veces de una enfermera, a su costado habian dispuesto una palangana de agua caliente para bañar al recién nacido, llevaban mas de dos horas en esta labor, el nacimiento de este niño se veía muy difícil por la disposición del feto.

No se mueva voy a revisarla..-volvió a hablar el medico, al ver que el niño no coronaba

AAAAAAAHHHHGGGG! Otro grito volvió a escucharse.

Oh no, exclamo el medico+

Qué ocurre? Hablo por fin el padre del niño, Nanjiro Echizen, quien permaneció callado durante todo este tiempo

Hay que operar el niño esta mal colocado¡rápido, traigan el alcohol, las tijeras y el bisturí...no podemos esperar.

Nooooooo! Mi bebe, ahhhhhgggggggg!

-Qué fue eso? Mamá esta gritando...,- decía un hermoso niño de ojos pardos que se encontraba fuera de la habitación, el hijo mayor de Echizen, su nombre Ryoga otro niño de la luna azul, según la tradición, las familias con niños nacidos durante una luna azul eran bendecidas con prosperidad, más si era el caso de los Echizen, que eran dos niños, pero al mismo tiempo esos niños pasaban por situaciones adversas que podían incluso quitarles la vida.

-Calma pequeño Ryoga, calma...- le decía su nana una mujer soltera de mas de 50 años quien lo quería como hijo propio, ese era su trabajo.

-Quiero a mama, quiero a mama!- Gemía el pequeño pues tan solo tenia 3 años, y el escuchar los lamentos de su madre lo angustiaban

Pronto la veras, esta dando a luz a tu hermanito

Mi hermanito?-pregunto intrigado el niño con sus ojos abiertos como grandes gemas...-ah el chibisuke!- su madre la había enseñado ese termino para que Ryoga no estuviera celoso de su hermano y durante todo el embarazo Ryoga se dirigía a la pancita como chibisuke.

Si, mi chibisuke –repitió Ryoga- el chibisuke, quiero que este conmigo! Quiero al chibisuk...

AaaaaaaaaaHHHHHGGGGG! –se volvió a escuchar el grito de la mujer, estaba padeciendo mucho dolor

No mama! Chibisuke!-volvio a decir Ryoga- mamá! Chibisuk...-y fue interrumpido por..

BUUUAAAA BUUAAAAA BUAAAAA! el llanto de un niño estruendoso fuerte, poderoso y se podría de decir que hasta presuntuoso, el segundo hijo de los Echizen y quinto niño de la luna azul había nacido

Es un hermoso niño, Duque Echizen, lo felicito! Uff, fue un parto muy difícil pero al fin lo conseguimos! – exclamo el medico entregándole al niño a la enfermera para que lo bañe, lo cual hizo inmediatamente, y envolviéndolo en unas mantas, dejadas para la ocasión, le entrego el niño a sus dichosos padres.

Es...hermoso!- exclamó la cansada madre, quien aun no recuperaba el aliento luego de su cesarea improvisada pero que no le importo tomar entre sus brazos a su retoño mientras las suturaban.

Si es un niño muy bello- dijo Nanjiro- tiene la misma expresión de Ryoga, eso significa que también se va a parecer a mi!- exclamo con orgullo el padre- por eso se llamara Ryoma..el sera el quinto niño de la luna azul...pero luego veremos eso...es momento de celebración! TODOS EN EL CASTILLO A CELEBRAR EL NACIMIENTO DE MI BENJAMÍN! LO ORDENO YO! JAJAJAJA- grito eufórico Nanjiro a la vez que cogía al niño en brazos para mostrarlo a todos los miembros de la familia que se encontraban fuera de la habitación

La madre de los niños quedo dentro y en un susurro alcanzo a decir:

Entonces bienvenido a casa "hermoso niño de la luna azul", mi adorado Ryoma pronto seras parte del destino de este reino...- y mientras decía esto se iba quedando profundamente dormida

Afuera solo se escuchaban petardos, cohetes, y se veian luces multicolores por el nacimiento del ultimo niño de la luna azul quien completaba el ciclo...

Habían pasado 14 años, y en la casa del Conde Kaidoh, había mucho movimiento por el cumpleaños numero 16del hijo mayor de los Kaidoh, Kaoru. Su padre había insistido en hacer una fiesta e invitar a los amigos de su hijo e hijos de las familias nobles del reino en Seigaku, ya que consideraba que su hijo debía socializar más, no solamente con los otros niños de la luna azul...si Kaoru Kaidoh había sido el cuarto niño de la luna azul.

Kaoru tenia un carácter muy serio, para algunos era un amargado, como le decía el animado Eiji, el segundo niño de la luna azul, pero era solo externamente ya que Kaoru era un chico muy sensible, noble y hasta cariñoso y preocupado por los más indefensos, por lo menos eso lo hacia notar cuando estaba con la gata de Ryoma llamada Karupin. Además al no poder expresar verbalmente sus sentimientos, Kaoru había encontrado una manera de transmitirlos: la pintura...todos sus éxitos, deseos, alegrías, congojas, enojos, placeres, gusto y ...amores, los plasmaba en hermosas pinturas que eran realizadas por la mano talentosa de esto joven de escasos 16 años. Su padre estaba orgulloso del talento de su hijo tanto que quiso enviarlo a una prestigiosa escuela de arte en Paris, a lo que Kaoru se negó rotundamente alegando: "no deseo irme padre, mi deseo es quedarme aquí junto a mi familia!" y se acabo, y con Kaoru no se juega...su padre respeto su decisión, sin embargo por su cabeza paso la idea que tal vez esa negativa de su hijo mayor era parte de su destino...tembló al pensarlo, pero luego se dijo que tal vez el deseaba eso además de quedarse con sus amigos (los otros niños de la luna azul , ahora jóvenes) y que el destino no era el que jugaba un rol en ese momento-

Por su aspecto físico Kaoru era un joven muy apuesto, tenia unos ojos color verde profundamente oscuros, los cuales quedaban enmascarados por su mirada retadora y malhumorada, sin embargo la forma de sus ojos asemejaban a un águila...su cabello era negro y algo rebelde, sus labios eran bastante pequeños y delgados, según le había dicho Eiji, eran así porque casi no hablaba. Notablemente delgado pero sin rayar en la exageración, tenia unos músculos pronunciados pero que hacian verlo engañosamente débil y delicado. Su tez era morena, o tostada como decia Eiji, quien en varias ocasiones le dijo que envidiaba su piel porque Kaoru no tenia que hacer mucho esfuerzo para broncearse al sol y hacerla brillar...además su voz era notablemente sensual, tanto que ni el sabia lo poderosa que podía ser, muchos jóvenes en Seigaku solamente lo provocaban para que el emitiera algún sonido y dejara escuchar aunque sea unos momentos su voz...este era Kaoru Kaidoh el cuarto niño de la luna azul.

Joven Kaoru- hablo una sirvienta- apurese su padre esta esperándolo.

Fssssssss--- se escucho desde dentro de la habitación,

Joven Kaoru, su padre quiere verlo inmediatamente- volvió a hablar la sirvienta- no tolerara una negativa, salga por favor...!-suplico esta vez la sirvienta.

Voy...-dijo con desgano Kaoru, mientras dejaba a un lado de su cama el dibujo a mano libre en carboncillo, que estaba haciendo mientras esperaba el inicio de su "aburrida reunión"

Gracias joven Kaoru, dijo aliviada la sirvienta y se retiro

Deseabas verme padre?- pregunto Kaoru ya en la habitación de su padre. El conde Kaidoh era una persona seria, pero noble y honesta había criado a sus hijos con rectitud y se podria decir que parte del carácter de Kaoru y su hermano menor lo debían a la crianza de su padre

Si hijo, debes alistarte pronto vendrán tus invitados y debes recibirlos de la mejor forma posible,

Pero ya estoy listo, padre...-dijo Kaoru, quien vestía un pantalón color marrón de la época con una camisa blanca de mangas abultadas, el cuello de la camisa estaba abierto y hacia notar un guardapelo que era de su madre. Además tenia como calzado unas botas que mas se utilizaban para montar caballo. Su padre lo observó rápidamente y le dijo:

¿Cómo….así? pero…esa no es la vestimenta adecuada..

pero es con la que me siento comodo…ademas yo acepte la propuesta de la "reunión" a cambio de presentarme como yo lo desee…y así es como quiero estar, padre- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho

Kaoru, contigo no se puede,...-suspiró- no voy a insistir sé que no querías esta fiesta pero la aceptaste porque te dije que tu madre siempre hablo se celebrarte los 17 años como tu mayoria de edad y en honor a ella la hicimos- aclaro el padre algo cansado de luchar con su hijo mayor quien en resumidas cuentas había sido producto de su educación

Así es padre por ella lo estamos haciendo- exclamo Kaoru mientras cogía el guardapelo con su mano... la madre de Kaoru había muerto 7 años atrás en una fatídica noche de luna roja de forma desconocida.

El padre se disponía a hablar cuando tocaron la puerta de su despacho

- Adelante-ordeno el hombre

Disculpen...Joven Kaoru, llegaron sus amigos el Joven Eiji, el Joven Syusuke y el hermano menor de éste, Yuuta.

Por fin!- dijo Kaoru- personas que SI quiero ver en mi cumpleaños- recalco Kaoru-me retiro padre- hizo una reverencia, pero antes de salir le dijo en un tono màs calmado: "padre tambien lo hice por ti" y cierra la puerta

En el jardín dos jóvenes conversan animadamente mientras esperan a su amigo Kaoru con quien siempre se han llevado muy bien. Syusuke Fuji y Eiji Kikumaru, el primer y segundo niño, nacido en una luna azul . Ambos tenían 17 años. Eran muy amigos y se cuidaban, tal vez era una constante entre los niños de la luna azul ya que los cinco niños habían sido muy unidos desde que nacieron.

Syusuke Fuji, eran un niño simplemente encantador, de una hermosa sonrisa y presencia delicada, a sus 17 años ya había roto, (según la cuenta de Kikumaru), más de 300 corazones de muchachos y muchachas quienes le habían declarado sus sentimientos, prometiéndole el oro y el moro a lo que Syusuke había respondido con un "NO" muy firme adornado de su siempre encantadora e infaltable sonrisa.

Su piel era blanca, y se veía suave al tacto, poseía unas manos delicadas y muy finas que parecían de un ángel, "ay! yo no se porque tu no eres el pintor del grupo y si lo es Kaoru" le decía Eiji, a lo que Syusuke respondía: "ese es un secreto de niño de luna azul jejejeje". El cabello de Syusuke era castaño y relativamente largo que le cubria los ojos, su voz era acorde a su apariencia delicada, suave hasta tranquila, nadie se podía imaginar que este jovenzuelo mozo disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, pero no era malo solo curioso de las reacciones humanas y además sumamente inteligente, aprendió a tocar piano desde los dos años, y nunca se le olvido lo practicaba con frecuencia por deseo de su madre. De su madre había heredado el color de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un azul intenso, hermosos desafiantes, cautivantes y atrayentes lo mas bello del primer niño de la luna azul pero que solamente mostraba cuando quería…. ni antes ni después!

Oye nunca vas a abrir tus ojos? – exclamo Eiji- nyya yo no se como ves!

Ves, otro secreto de ser niño de la luna azul,- respondió Syusuke mostrando su encantadora sonrisa.

No cambias Syu-chan...

Ah no!

Oye, y Yuuta?

Adivina...-dijo con obviedad Syusuke

Buscando a Misuki...verdad?...

Si...-dijo Syusuke con enfando

Jsjajajajajajaja,...ay!... Syu-chan, lo siento mucho, jajajajjja tu hermano es un caso perdido,….no puede ni podrá estar lejos de su eterno "amor"!jajajaajaja

NO DIGAS ESO EIJI!- exclamo con firmeza Syusuke en lo referente a su hermano- primero muerto antes de permitir que ESE este con mi hermanito pequeño...

Uyyyy, pues yo creo que debemos buscarte ya un nicho, porque Misuki y tu hermano no pierden tiempo... mira

A lo lejos se encontraba Yuuta Fuji hermano menor de Syusuke, de 16 años de edad no es un niño nacido en una noche de luna azul, sin embargo no por eso es menos talentoso ni menos guapo. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro como su hermano y su tez es bronceada , ojos color miel algo oscuro y debido a una accidente tiene una cicatriz leve en la frente, es muy atrayente. A su lado se encuentra otro joven de su misma edad Misuki Hajime, de aspecto gatuno, delgado, cabello negro azulado y ondulado, extremadamente coqueto lo denota por sus múltiples gestos, pálido como "una sabana vieja pasada por abundante lejía" como decía Syusuke, y su voz es ...como decirlo, melosa en extremo, sobre todo cuando esta con Yuuta...su "objetivo" como dice Eiji, es hacer esa voz con la intención de hacer rabiar a Syusuke. Syusuke no soporta a Misuki, tampoco soporta que sea el objeto de afecto de su hermano pequeño, menos soporta que su hermano sea tan obvio con respecto a lo que siente por Misuki, ni soporta que Misuki se aproveche del interés de Yuuta en el para su beneficio, ni que coquetee descaradamente con su hermano, menos delante de él, odia su gestito al jugar con sus rizitos ridículos, y odia... en resumen Syusuke odia a Misuki , desde aquel verano de hace cuatro años en el que por querer Misuki enseñarle a nadar a Yuuta casi este ultimo se ahoga, y Misuki no hizo nada para salvarlo, de no ser por Syusuke que se encontraba cerca y que sabia nadar quedaba viudo de hermano...desde ese dia lo odia porque Misuki no dio ni una disculpa y lo peor fue que Yuuta...¡le pidio perdon a Misuki! por haberle echo pasar "tan terrible susto"...¡Rayos! Que le pasaba a Yuuta, estaba loco? Acaso no tenia dignidad! y lo peor vino dos años después cuando Syusuke se dio cuenta que Yuuta veia con otros ojos a Misuki lo cual fue confirmado hace solo 6 meses cuando Yuuta le confeso a su hermano mayor que el "amor de su vida" era su querido Misuki...Syusuke se enfermo del estomago por 7 días y se prometió a si mismo que no iba a permitir esa unión, algo que no estaba logrando...

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJJJAJAJSJAJ

-Ya no te rias Eiji-

-jajajajajajjajjajaajajjaj es que es demasiado gracioso! Tu cuñado "querido" sera Misuki!JJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ

-lo voy a evitar, vas a ver, la venganza es un plato que se come frio- y en ese momento abrio sus ojos dejando ver su expresión de goce en la maldad...

-gulp!-trago con dificultad el otro muchacho- a veces asustas- dijo- sobre todo cuando abres tus ojitos...

-sip...

-felizmente soy tu amiguito...verdad? y se abrazo a el efusivamente

-si, eiji-chan

- ves,nadie se me resiste...joyjoy

- no nadie...eiji-chan..

Eiji Kikumaru era el segundo niño de la luna azul tenia la edad de Syusuke, 17 años y era menor solamente por 20 dias. Kikumaru era un jovenzuelo sagaz, alegre, vivaz, juguetón, engreído, y muy risueño era "una luz en la oscuridad" como a veces le llamaba Ryoga cuando quería provocar el egocentrismo de Eiji, lo cual conseguía rápidamente porque el joven era muy vanidoso siempre estaba pendiente de su apariencia y de lo ultimo de la moda para jóvenes de su edad.. Al igual que Syusuke, había roto el corazón de unos 400 muchachos y muchachas en todo Seigaku alegando que no aceptaba a nadia porque aún no aparecia "la" persona que le hiciera perder el sentido: Eiji siempre se consideró muy especial y por lo tanto, como el decía "alguien especial solamente podía estar con alguien especial"·. Le gustaba llamar la atención de todos, por lo que sus habilidades se centraban en la danza, la gimnasia y las acrobacias las hacia sin que nadie se las pidiera pero no por eso se limitaban los aplausos para el, ya que sus movimientos eran muy coordinados y magistralmente sincronizados, aprendía rápidamente cualquier paso de baile y lo hacia con una gracia y estilo admirables.

Pero esto no era lo único que atrayente de Eiji, ya que al igual que Syusuke y Kaoru, era un muchacho muy guapo, hermoso, bello, como el mismo se catalogaba...tenia el cabello rojo vino (como el vino bordeau, decía Ryoma u o'chibi como le puso Eiji), era lacio con ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas que daba la apariencia de un cabello corto. El si parecía un verdadero gato, no solo por su apariencia felina sino también por sus múltiples gestos y esos ojos azul eléctrico en extremo expresivos y picaros, Su nariz era pequeñita y hasta cierto punto juguetona, era delgado pero con ciertas curvitas que remarcaban sus piernas, cintura y cadera producto de tantas acrobacias y tantos bailes aprendidos y realizados. Era un poco más alto que Syusuke pero no más que Kaoru, quien era el más alto de los cinco junto con Ryoga. Adoraba los muñecos de felpa de cualquier tamaño, en especial los ositos que coleccionaba como joyas. Siempre decia: "el dia que me enamore será de alguien que todos los días me regale un osito...diferente!" . Kaoru lo miraba con mucho hastío por su repetitiva perorata sobre el enamoramiento, mientras que Syusuke no hacia más que sonreír, y los hermanos Echizen solamente lo escuchaban planeando que responderle. Eiji siempre soñaba con su príncipe azul de brillante armadura que lo rescataría de los dragones y la bruja mala del castillo...y se casarían y amarían por "toda la eternidad"" ya que el amor es algo que solamente se da un sola vez...

Sonrisa contagiante y bromista al 200 Eiji Kikumaru era la jovialidad, alegría y porque no decirlo, esperanza de los cinco niños de la luna azul, ya que era el que, entre juegos y platicas amenas, los hacia olvidar, casi frecuentemente, de todo lo relacionado con su destino y la luna azul...los demás se sorprendían de su carácter, pero el decía que era una forma tener a su madre presente ya que ella, además de hermosa era muy dinámica y sonriente y ambos se parecían mucho.,...y todos debían siempre estar alegres si quieren recordar a alguien con cariño y esto siempre lo decía frente a sus entrañables amigo...Tanto la madre de Syusuke como la madre de Eiji, murieron hace 7años durante una luna roja al igual que la madre de Kaoru, también en circunstancias extrañas... este acontecimiento trajo como consecuencia una amistad extremadamente fuerte entre los niños quienes por el recuerdo de sus madres se mantuvieron mas unidos desde entonces.

-Nyaaa! Cuándo se dignara este hombre a recibirrnos? Nos hace esperar !...

- Tranquilo Eiji...ahí viene...-dijo tranquilamente Syusuke, al avistar la delgada figura de Kaoru quien venia pacientemente por el camino.

-Finalmente...!-dijo Eiji mientras enfocaba su objetivo- ahora por hacernos esperar jijijijj¡- y en ese instante comienza una carrera desenfrenada hacia Kaoru , quien al percatarse de la dirección que tomaba su amigo lo unico que alcanza a decir:

-NO TE ATREVAS EIJI KIKUMARU! NO TE ATREVAS...PORQUE SI NO...!AUUUHGGG! – pues Eiji si se atrevio, cayo encima de él como un perrito faldero e inicio una serie de besos y abrazos a su amigo, mientras se reia fuertemente...y a medida que Kaoru gritaba "¡SUÉLTAME!", más efusivo se ponia, ya que sabia que Kaoru detestaba todos esos gestos cariñosos por lo tanto era una forma que tenia para divertirse...

-YA BAJATE!

- Dejalo ya Eiji-chan- decia Syusuke

- Bueno...ajajajajaja un ratito más ...jajajaj.-... es su cumpleaños...no es asi...Kao-chan?jajaja

-B..A..J..A..T..E! –dijo Kaoru, arrastrando las palabras de forma que se notara como una advertencia a un proximo homicidio, contra Eiji.

- Oh...jij-hablo un Eiji lloroso por tanta risa- esta bien te suelto...pero solamente porque eres el del cumpleaños...

-fssssss!

- Feliz cumpleaños, Kao-chan- dijo Syusuke

-Si feliz cumpleaños, te voy a entregar mi regalo primero..!..- dijo Eiji con voz cantarina, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro..- mi padre dice que esto se debe dar cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, bueno... a mi medio una al cumplir los 17... tomala!

Kaoru sostuvo la caja y la abrio, dentro se encontraba una pulsera de plata que tenia grabada en la parte delantera una serpiente rodeando una flor de liz, símbolo del escudo de la familia Kaidoh, y en el reverso de la pulsera se encontraba grabado: "Kaoru Kaidoh"

-oh...gracias es muy lindo – le dijo Kaoru a su amigo, con un gesto de emocion muy propio de él, ampliando sus ojos.

- de nada Kao-chan...sabia que te gustaria.

- ahora el mio y deYuuta...

-¿Yuuta¿dónde esta Yuuta?- dijo Kaoru

- no le preguntes...jijiiji-contesto Eiji rapidamente

- ah...con Misuki?dijo Kaoru soltando una risita simple pero burlesca

- abre tu regalo Kaoru!- y Syusuke abrio sus ojos...definitivamente odia a Misuki

bien...cielos¡! Gracias Syusuke, es genial..

si es un regalo pensado en ti

es magnifico¡ gracias nuevamente

estuvimos con Yuuta buscando un regalo-continuo Syusuke- y que mejor que este! – termino diciendo. Syu-chan, le habían regalado a Kaoru un juego completo de acuarelas, pinceles y lápices para que los pueda emplear en su mayor afición

nyaaaaa-...! ahora mi regalo quedara insignificante junto al de Syusuke...nyyaaa...-gimoteo Eiji

no digas eso, ambos regalos son magníficos,...me gustan...gracias a ambos... mi cumpleaños es mejor con ustedes, el resto de los invitados no me importan...

hablando de invitados ¿dónde están o'chibi y Ryoga?

Pues...-dijo Kaoru pero se vio interrumpido por...-Miauuuuu, brrrr, miau uuuuu, brrrr- un ronroneo muy meloso, al bajar su vista se dio cuenta que entre sus piernas se encontraba una graciosa y regordeta gata angora color beige, la cual no dejaba de frotar su redondo cuerpo contra las piernas de Kaoru...

Es Karupin!-exclamo Eij- significa que...

HOLA AMIGOS!..., se escucho el grito jovial de Ryoga Echizen quien venia por el camino del jardín hacia ellos y atrás de el su hermano menor, el pequeño Ryoma, que apenas vio a su gata corrio para darle alcance..

Karaupin!-dijo Ryoma- al coger a la gata de los pies de Kaoru, la cual continúo con su ronroneo en los brazos del niño, mientras se acercaba su hermano mayor.

Feliz cumpleaños Kaoru! Le dijo el mayor de los Echizen

Ah...si, feliz cumpleaños Kao-chan- agrego Ryoma

O'chibi¡! Que bueno que viniste!...-hablo Eiji mientras abrazaba a Ryoma tan fuertemente que le quitaba el airea..

Ah...Eij-..----chabn- decia dificultosamente Ryoma ya que el abrazo de su amigo lo estaba asfixiando.

-Ya dejalo Eiji- dijo Syusuke- se esta poniendo morado...

Si, calmate Eiji, mira como pones a mi chibisuke

-nnnuyyyyya,...lo siento o'chibi...dijo todo compungido, tras soltarlo

uffffffffg...-respiro aliviado Ryoma

ah Kaoru-hablo Ryoga- tu regalo pues...como explicártelo...verás.,

esta con nosotros, pero no te lo vamos a dar hasta dentro de unas semanas...dijo rapidamente Ryoma

asi es…- intervino Ryoga- en unas semanas

por qué? Por qué no se lo dan ahora? Todos se los hemos dado...?yo se lo di y Syu-chan qué le van a dar?

Pues,... no te lo vamos a poder dar porque esta dentro de Karupin, tenemos que esperar que nazca...jejej-hablo Ryoma

Significa...- dijo Syusuke- que Karupin esta preñada...verdad?

Asi es, y una de sus crías será para ti... Kao-chan

Oh...gracias... hablo Kaoru, queria Karupin y tener un gatito de Karupin era como tenerla con el.

Si...sabiamos que te gustaria...-dijo Ryoga

Ryoga y Ryoma Echizen, hermanos e hijos Del duque Nanjiro Echizen...Niños nacidos bajo una luna azul...tambien destinados a salvar a Seigaku...Ryoga era el tercer niño de la luna azul, de 17 años, menor que Syusuke y Eiji. Era un joven apuesto, inteligente, astuto, osado, y hasta a veces temerario...tenia un contextura muy delgada, pero no por eso denotaba debilidad al contrario era muy fuerte, era un poco mas alto que Kaoru su cabello era verde azulado con tirabuzones por todas partes y su piel era morena casi como la de Kaoru. Tenia una "preciosas gemas" por ojos, como bien decia su madre ya que eran de pardo intenso brillante, tenia una sonrisa descarada y nunca quería perder….. el siempre tenia la ultima palabra...Tal vez por eso, sus aficiones eran la equitación y la caza, se comportaba como un verdadero amazona cundo montaba su caballo azabache Ryu y no importaba que hora del dia sea el simplemente parecía no temer la oscuridad cuando cabalgaba su corcel. Al ser muy guapo y temerario, muchos jóvenes de ambos sexos lo admiraban y otra cantidad igual lo envidiaban por su actitud tan suficiente con ellos. Claro que eso no quita que también despertaba en ellos un llamativo interés sexual, tanto que hasta algunos compañeros suyos hacían apuestas imaginarias para ver quien se lo llevaría primero a la cama... por supuesto Ryoga era virgen...al igual que los otros cuatro jóvenes de la luna azul. Pero Ryoga si tenia una adoración su hermano Ryoma, su chibisuke a quien cuidaba y protegía devotamente...ya que era como adorar y cuidar de su madre..

Por su parte el benjamín de lo Echizen, Ryoma era un virtuoso adolescente, tenia 14 años era el quinto y ultimo niño de la luna azul. Cuando uno lo veia a simple vista, pensaba que era una copia de su hermano mayor ya que se parecian, pero al observarlos detenidamente se daban a notar las diferencias: Ryoma poseía un delicado cabello corto que era totalmente verde (se notaba mas al sol), su piel era blanca y hasta delicada, tenia uno ojos dorados y parecian muy vivaces, a pesar que Ryoma siempre gusto de demostrar indiferencia frente a las cosas, la verdad es que era muy observador y en extremo perspicaz.

A pesar de su corta edad Ryoma, al igual que los otros niños nacidos en la noche de la luna azul, era muy inteligente y tenia una habilidad innata para aprender nuevos idiomas...conocia chino, entendia el aleman y escribia y hablaba a la perfección el francés y el inglés... su padre a pedido de Ryoma, le habia impuesto una profesora que le enseñara nuevos idiomas, incluso en ese momento estaba aprendiendo algo de español...afortunadamente Ryoma era un niño normal como cualquier otro de su edad...disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos y hermano y gustaba incluso de la sobreprotección que estos le daban...en resumen era el engreído de todos...aunque su padre no dejaba de molestarlo con bromas pesadas, las cuales el devolvía con mucho ingenio, también estaba muy orgulloso de él al igual que lo estaba de Ryoga, sobre todo del cariño y hermandad que estos se tenían pues Ryoga adoraba a Ryoma y Ryoma admiraba y queria a Ryoga, algo que su madre les inculco...antes de morir ... durante la luna roja... al igual que las madres de los otros jóvenes.

Kaoru- dijo Ryoga- al parecer tu padre se lucio y no escatimo en nada... tu fiesta de cumpleaños será la más comentada en Seigaku..

Fssssss...! como si a mi me interesará , respondió Kaoru

¿cómo no va a ser la mejor si es " el cuarto niño de la noche azul que cumple los 16 añitos" – dijo Eiji en un tono burlesco.

Pues a mi me parece absurdo

Nyaaaa Kao-chan no seas aburrido diviértete...l! anda hay que entrar...quiero bailar

Dentro de 2 años será Ryoma quien sea festejado ...-agrego Syusuke con su sonrisa.

Yo opino igual que Kaoru...simplemente no importa...-dijo Ryoma- sobretodo porque invitan a muchas personas que uno no conoce..

..-...sip, como ahora...agrego Ryoga alzando más su cabeza para poder echar un vistazo al inmenso salon de recepciones de la familia Kaidoh, que comenzaba a llenarse de muchos invitados provenientes de las familias más nobles

-asi es...cuando un niño azul llega a los 16 se debe celebrar con un multitudinario banquete es la tradición... igual paso conmigo, con Eiji y contigo Ryoga.

claro...!absurdo...-dijo Kaoru

jeemjejeje... es la tradición... y a todo esto...Kao-chan...tu padre ha invitado a esas aristócratas que hace poco se mudaron en las costas de Seigaku?

Familias nobles? Pregunto Eiji

Si...he escuchado algo de eso-interpuso Ryoga- son 4 ó 5 familias que se mudaron cerca de las playas de Seigaku, al parecer eran habitantes de aquí pero ampliaron sus negocios y viajaron al extranjero y ahora han vuelto...creo que tienen hijos como de nuestra edad

Mmhh...seria interesante conocerlos...-dijo Syusuke

- para qué...? no parece muy llamativo- respondio Ryoga

Pues yo lo único que sé es que .mi padre insistió con esta fiesta por lo tanto el invito a los que el quiso,...yo solo le deje en claro que ustedes eran los únicos que me interesaba ver el día de hoy...los demás no me interesan...

Ayy! Kao-chan-hablo finalmente Eiji- eres una aburrido... finalmente tu padre organizo el festín...y ya esta ...asi que vamos a divertirnos ! Hoi! Hoi!

Ryoga-chan tengo sed y hambre! Hay que entrar! -dijo Ryoma a su hermano con un tonito lastimero mientras cargaba a su gatita...a ese chibi le gustaba engreirse con su hermano

Bien, bien...chibisuke vamos al salón a buscar algo para que pruebes- mientras Ryoga respondia comenzaron a sonar las notas de una hermosa melodía que invitaba a bailar

SI SI! Vamos rapido que ya esta sonando la música para el baile y quiero demostrar mis agiles movimiento- dijo Eiji mientras jalaba de las mangas a Kaoru

Oye!NO ME JALES...-decia un Kaoru furioso lo cual no le evito ser arrastrado por su amigo

Jejeje Eiji-chan nunca va a cambiar...bueno ...vamos Ryoga..

Si...creo que solo nos queda divertirnos…. ¿ no Chibisuke?

Si, y comer...

Si...vamos a comer y beber toooooodo lo que quieras!

Perfecto..! entonces vamos Karupin-

Miaaaauuuuu! Maullo la gata en los brazos de su amo, mientras Ryoma entraba raudo hacia el salón siguiendo a sus amigos

Sabes algo Syusuke? Me alegra tenerlos como amigos...ustedes me hacen ver que mi chibisuke y yo no estamos solos... tu sabes desde que nuestras madres pues...

Si Lo sé Ryoga...lo sé... lo mismo siento yo

Entonces...A VER SI ME ALCANZAS SYU-CHAN! JAJJAJAJAJAA- dice Ryoga esto mientras corre rápido hacia el salón dejando a un Syusuke sorprendido

Ey ...fue trampa! Pero...ahora te ganaré-abre sus ojos y sigue a su amigo ingresando ambos perdiéndose entre el bullicio y movimiento de la gente quienes comenzaban toda una algarabía celebrando a un niño azul sin saber lo que pronto estaba por suceder…

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA…ES QUE ESTOY DEDICADA A OTROS FICS, PERO NO VOY A DESCUIDAR ESTE FUE EL PRIMERO QUE PUBLIQUE ASÍ QUE CREO QUE SE MERECE TODA MI ATENCIÓN…AH Y GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEWS…

CAPITULO 2: EL CLAN TESUKA

Siete años atrás...

Los astrólogos habían predicho que ese día era la noche en que se avistaría una luna roja...y con esto se completaría el ciclo que decidiría el destino de los cinco niños...

Pero aun es temprano por la mañana y una hermosa mujer juega con el menor de sus hijos, sabiendo que será el ultimo día de su vida...ya solamente le queda disfrutar es te momento. No tiene miedo...sabe que lo que le va a pasar a ella y a las otras cuatro mujeres es parte de su función en este mundo..sin embargo hay algo de nostalgia en su rostro de alabastro, el ver a su hijo Yuuta tan indefenso y a la vez tan vivo...la ultima vez que esta con el...por ahora solo espera que traigan a su primogénito por quien hará tal sacrificio...Se escucha el ruido de unos pequeños pasos por el corredor, cada vez más cerca de donde esta la mujer... "seguramente es Syusuke" piensa...distingue otra voz a su lado...una risa cantarina de niño mimado... "mmm parece que viene con compañía"

La puerta se abre bruscamente dejando ver a dos pequeñas figuras que se deslizan al interior entre risas y empujones...Yuuta los ve entre asustado y sorprendido ya que reconoce a su hermano mayor..

- Mamà, dice Syusuke extendiendo sus brazos hacia su madre quien responde al gesto...- Te estamos molestando?

No mi amor, al contrario me alegra verlos...

Fuji sama...- al escuchar esa vocecita la mujer gira su cabeza para observar una carita de gesto travieso.

Eiji- chan que alegría verte-dice esto mientras acaricia al pequeño en su enredada cabeza roja- tu madre ¿está bien?

Si y esta preguntando por usted...curiosamente al traerme mi padre aquí para jugar con fujiko-chan ella me encargo que le dijera que no olvide la cita del dia de hoy...mm-se detuvo para pensar bien el recado- en...mm no recuerdo bien en dónde me dijo jejeje

Tal vez te dijo en el santuario al norte del pueblo

Si...! allí...jejeje tengo mala memoria...es que soy pequeñito- dijo esto sacando su lengua en gesto travieso..-ah creo que las mamis de Ryoma-chan, Ryoga y Kaoru tambien tenian que ir...

Mamá- interrumpió Syusuke- qué hay de tanto interés que tienen que ir ustedes... acaso es una fiesta?

Siiiiii!-grito Eiji- una fiesta! Yo también quiero ir para aprender màs movimiento en el salón...porque a mi me encanta bailar...y bailar y bailar – y mientras decia esto giraba en su sitio siendo observado por una cara de extrañeza de Yuuta...

Eiji-chan deja de moverte como loco...-replico Yuuta

Es cierto podemos ir...les debemos anunciar a los demás para que ellos también vayan y...

-NO! –grito firme la madre de Syusuke interrumpiéndole haciendo asustar al pequeño – no ustedes no pueden ir es una reunión de adultos.. y esta prohibido a menores..

Pero...por que no..mami... si..

He dicho que no Syusuke y no insistas ...tu te quedaras cuidando a Yuuta-chan...y si quieres Eiji se quedara contigo esta noche

MMM, Que lastima! ...-se quejo Eiji- pero no importa me quedare contigo Syu-chan y armaremos nuestra propia fiesta...

Pero...- insistía el pequeño Syusuke, algo le generaba una sensación desagradable..que no sabia determinar que era para su corta edad, y que le hacia tener miedo por la autora de sus días...

No insistas Syusuke...hazlo por mi...-suavizo la madre

Esta bien- finalmente cedió el pequeño ojiazul ya que amaba demasiado a su madre como para contradecirla...además podía quedarse cuidando... a su hermanito, a quien trataba como si fuera un valioso cristal con posibilidades de romperse.

En ese momento se escucha que se abre la puerta de la habitación mostrando a una mucama con un recado...

-Fuji-sama, la niñera de los Hajime ha venido trayendo al pequeño Misuki.- el pequeños Yuuta, quien contaba con 7 años, salto de su asiento y grito

Misuki! Mamá ya llegó Misuki-chan!--...vamos mami...! se paro el pequeño jalando desesperadamente a su madre con tal de salir inmediatamente a ver a su amiguito

Ya yuuta, corazón ya vamos...,este niño como se entusiasma con la presencia de Misuki

Si en mi opinión demasiado...! – dijo Syusuke abriendo sus ojitos para mostrar su inconformidad- no se que le ve a ...a...a ..ese...niño tan feo con una mata de pelo que parece salida de un espanto de brujas...

Syusuke! -Reclamo el menor de los Fuji- no le hables asi a mi amiguito...si Misuki...pues...es muy... lindo...-completo Yuuta medio sonrojado, gesto que no gusto a Syusuke

Lindo.., quedo demostrado tu debes estar completamente ciego

Mama! Calla a Syusuke

Ya niños calmense,...bien vamos a ver a Misuki,y por favor Syusuke...esta vez se amable con el

Si syu-chan...-intervino el pequeño Eiji. La otra vez casi se muere del susto cuando lo encerraste en el sotano...jejeej claro que fue muy cómico...

Ves... no vayas a hacerlo otra vez...

Si claro...-dijo de una forma poco convincente...

No te atrevas...yo defenderé a Misuki-chan...de tus juegos locos...-dicho esto, Yuuta salió corriendo

Ya lo veremos Yuuta porque no voy a permitir que ese enano cara de mono te embruje...-corre Syusuke tras el desapareciendo

Oye espérame Syu-chan...-inicia el correrio a la puerta y antes de salir se voltea y le dice a la mujer- No olvide Fuji-sama tiene cita con mi mami en el santuario...esta noche...cuando vaya me saluda a las otras mamis, y le dice a la mía que la amo de aquí a la luna y que la veo mañana..si?

La mujer le queda viendo con una gran confusión y solo atina a responder un "Si" muy suave..que hace que Eiji sonria y salga corriendo gritando un "Syusuke espérame". La mujer no puede dejar de sentir nostalgia por aquello que va a dejar, pero no se siente sola ya que otras cuatro mujeres le acompañaran en su destino esta noche de luna roja..

VOLVEMOS AL TIEMPO PRESENTE DE NUESTRA HISTORIA

El mar esta tranquilo, moviendose suavemente contra la orilla, sus pies están descalzos...salir a caminar le hace mucho bien y es que desde que volvió con su familia a las tierras de Seigaku y se instalaron en las cercanías de la playa no ha tenido ni un minuto de descanso...siendo el cabeza del clan desde que su padre murió..sus obligaciones han sido muchas...y el esfuerzo ha sido máximo...ahora solamente piensa en descansar y disfrutar de estos minutos de soledad...antes de que su mejor amigo..casi hermano venga a buscarlo...el momento es roto...se escucha en las cercanías de la playa la voz animada de la persona que esta esperando... "se acabo el descanso" piensa...y voltea ante el llamado del joven quien viene cabalgando un ágil corcel

Tesuka!...- el otro joven gira y observa que el que cabalga esta agitando su mano..este joven es Syuchirou Oishi amigo de la infancia de Kunimitsu Tesuka, su mano derecha y socio en todos sus negocios

Finalmente te encuentro...-dice Oishi mientras apea el caballo cerca de Tesuka y baja de él tendiéndole una mano..gesto que fue correspondido por el joven. Oishi fijo la mirada al paisaje que ofrecía el mar a esas horas: el agua completamente azul y el sol en lo alto señal que estaba pronta la llegada del verano.

Mmm- exhalo Oishi- es una visión muy hermosa..! la recordaba de cuando era niño...pero creo que mis recuerdos no se comparan ha esto

Si...no se compara a ninguno de nuestro recuerdos de infancia- hablo después de todo este tiempo el joven Tesuka-

En el castillo me dijeron que habías venido hacia acá...supuse por qué ...la añoranza de los viejos tiempos...en ningún lugar que hemos estado se compara con Seigaku

Quería tomar un poco de aire y caminar por la playa...el traslado fue algo tedioso para mi ...y bastante agotador..necesitaba despejar mi mente...sumado al hecho de los negocios relacionados con el clan...

Pues...hablando de eso...tenemos que ir a ver a Sadaharu,...recuerda que hoy se concreta su participación dentro de los negocios entre su familia y la tuya...

Lo sé...desde que retornamos a Seigaku se dejo ese negocio pendiente...debemos retomarlo

Asi es y que mejor que el presente!- dijo Oishi con algo de algarabía- Sadaharu Inui nos espera en su mansión...y, según tengo entendido, nos invita a almorzar con él

Bien entonces no hay que hacerlo esperar...vamos! dicho esto Tesuka se dirigió hacia su corcel "kin" de color negro... subió en el, le dio un pequeño golpe al costado y partió la carrera..seguido muy de cerca por Oishi

Kunimitsu Tesuka era el jefe del Clan de los Tesuka... su padre había muerto cuando el apenas tenia 13 años, y a esa corta edad, con ayuda de tutores y guías tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios y responsabilidades del clan que agrupaba a otras cuatro familias...A la edad de 18 años finalmente pudo dirigir libremente al clan..al ser un chico muy inteligente durante la epoca de los tutores, aprendió de manera notable todas las artes de ser un líder y siempre demostró ser el digno heredero de Gran mariscal Tesuka héroe de la guerra que libero a su tierra natal, Seichuen. Hoy por hoy, a sus 22 años Kunimitsu Tesuka era un hombre con grandes influencias, una gran fortuna, y mucho poder de decisión...Además de eso Tesuka era un joven muy atractivo...sensual algo que se exacerbaba debido a su personalidad seria, inmutable... no había mujer u hombre que no quedara prendado del magnetismo tan fuerte que emanaba...todo esto, claro esta, era parte de su espíritu decidido y de líder innato que poseía...enmarcado en un exterior increíble: era un hombre(aunque tiene 22 ya lo es, para la época), alto cuya complexión era muy bien formada, debido a la constante practica del arte de la espada y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo al que se le sometió como aprendizaje, por ser el jefe del clan...su cabello y ojos, que por cierto no parecían tener expresión eran de color chocolate, su mirada era penetrante y daba a entender que lo que el decía o quería se debía cumplir...su voz era grave muy sensual pero firme..incluso algunos de sus más allegados colaboradores se estremecía con algo de temor cuando Tesuka hablaba-...Su mayor pasión: montar su fiel caballo ·"Kin", regalo de su difunto padre, pocos meses de su fallecimiento...siendo un joven de expresión nula, y con tantas obligaciones, el tiempo que cabalgaba a Kin era una descarga emocional, además que parecía una completa transformación de su persona, algo que Oishi., su fiel amigo, había notado...Su familia y amigos decían que nadie absolutamente nadie rompería la capa de hielo de su espíritu... cuan equivocados estaban

-Pronto llegaremos...qué ansias de ver a Sadaharu,...espero que también estén los demás...y que no hayan tenido dificultades...no Tesuka?-decía su agitado y preocupado acompañante

Syuchiroh Oishi, el mejor amigo de Kunimitsu., la personas que lo conocía... siempre se preguntaban qué era lo que los había unido, siendo ambos tan diferentes: mientras que Kunimitsu Tesuka era una persona que se mostraba indiferente y fría ante las situaciones, Oishi (como lo llamaba Tesuka) era humoral, sensible, nostálgico, preocupado al extremo...mostraba demasiado sus sentimientos...y en ocasiones parecía ser la madre de los empleados del palacete de los Kunimitsu donde vivía desde que tenía 4 años, cuando murieron sus padres en un terrible accidente...Tal vez era esa oposición de caracteres lo que los había convertido en grandes amigos.. .Syuchiroh tenia los ojos muy redondos y de color verde, se podría decir color aqua muy oscuros, pero que al mirarlos podías percibir todos sus sentires...piel algo pálida y cabellos negros muy cortos..."parecido a la tonsuras de los monjes"...frase que en ocasiones le soltaba su amigo Takeshi Momoshiro..., a pesar de su comportamiento, Syuchiroh tenia gran fortaleza , resistencia y habilidad ya que practicaba equitación, esgrima, manejaba las armas y en ocasiones nadaba en el río cerca del hogar de los tesuka, lugar favorito para sus meditaciones.. Debido a que era el consejero y mano derecha de Tesuka, su obligación era llevar la agenda personal de este ultimo, asistir a compromisos en su representación o acompañándolo y , por supuesto acudir a los bailes y eventos sociales que otras familias nobles organizaban. Con su día ocupado...Syuchiroh Oishi no tenia tiempo para sus relaciones sociales (en términos sencillos pareja), pero eso no lo limitaba del acoso de muchas jovencitas y jóvenes que quedaban fascinados por su comportamiento tan gallardo...el para no ofenderlos les otorgaba un "no" muy cortes, considerando que su trabajo era extremo, sin tiempo para relaciones y que las personas que se le acercaban eran huecas y extremadamente frívolas... parecería que Oishi no creyera en el amor, pero era un error: esperaba a ese ser ideal que compartiera con el ...toda su vida...

Los caballos se elevaron raudamente al llegar a su destino..una gran puerta de acero en donde se ve un escudo familiar y en el centro del escudo, grabado en letras negras la palabra "INUI"..fuertemente se escucha lo voz de Tesuka mientras controla las riendas de "Kin"

- SOY KUNIMITSU TESUKA! ...JEFE DEL CLAN TESUKA...ME ACOMPAÑA MI CONSEJERO OISHI.. HEMOS VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ POR INVITACIÓN DEL PRIMOGÉNITO DE LOS INUI...DEJENNOS PASAR!

A la orden de Tesuka se aperturaron las grande puertas de la mansión Inui y ambos jóvenes ensillaron sus caballos e ingresaron al gran jardín de la mansión ... al llegar fueron recibidos por uno de los sirvientes .. mientras ellos desmontaban sus caballos...

-Bienvenidos... –dice el sirviente mientras hace una reverencia- el joven Sadaharu los estas esperando en su estudio, los llevare ante el..

- No, no es necesario- responde Oishi- sabemos el camino...-y luego dirigiéndose a Tesuka- era de suponerse que estaría allí...

- Si..., vamos...

En un gran estudio, donde se veían muchas repisas, con anaqueles, que mostraban un sin número de pastas de libros, se encontraba sentado frente a un gran escritorio de madera caoba tallada, un joven de la misma edad que Tesuka, pero que aparentaba mas edad su nombre: Sadaharu Inui...el lugar donde se encontraba estaba muy bien iluminado, puesto que grandes ventanales se ubicaban frente al escritorio por lo que la luz ingresaba fácilmente..así lo había querido Inui... el mismo realizo el diseño y la distribución de los muebles, de lo que sería su lugar favorito...porque este era el mejor lugar para Sadaharu Inui quien se encargaba de las finanzas y actividades legales del clan Tesuka. Pero eso no era todo, su afición favorita era recopilar datos sobre todo y todos los que conocía ... era un investigador del comportamiento humano., llevándolo a valores matemáticos..todo en porcentajes...Este pasatiempo de Inui a veces fastidiaba a sus amigos, sobre todo a su primo, quien amenazaba con quemar todos sus cuadernos de apuntes...Sadaharu era un hombre alto, cabello negro y puntiagudo...corto de vista utilizaba unos inmensos anteojos que a veces distraían tanto que no podías ver la expresión de sus ojos, así que nadie sabia con exactitud cual era el color de sus ojos... poseía una voz de sonido grave y siempre se expresaba en difícil...a veces las personas comunes no lo entendían, y eso provocaba que no se le acercaran ya que su personalidad era muy abrumadora... al igual que su inteligencia.. sin embargo era un hombre muy guapo, muy interesante y demasiado inteligente...y cuando el quería, obtenía todo lo deseado...llego a tener un novio de adolescencia llamado Renji...con quien tuvo un tórrido romance, pero luego de unos meses de iniciada la relación, Renji tuvo que mudarse con su familia. lo cual llevo a la separación de la pareja. Sadaharu deseaba que su unión sea eterna, pero no fue así. Esto consiguió que su pobre corazón quedará destrozado y fuera difícil unirlo nuevamente. Finalmente, llego a la conclusión de que las relaciones humanas solamente funcionan si se las estudia a profundidad...y eso es lo que hacia: analizarlas al ciento por ciento...A pesar de que se la pasaba escribiendo y en su biblioteca, Sadaharu no descuidaba su cuerpo. Ejercitaba frecuentemente, levantaba pesas, corría y cabalgaba por horas, era un hombre muy fuerte...su primo le decía que si alguien llegaba a enojarlo podía "terminar sin cabeza, ya que tu se la arrancarías de un tirón... o sino lo matarías por envenenamiento". A Sadaharu le gustaba la alquimia y preparaba unas pociones que eran un horror...daba la impresión que deseaba destrozar el estomago y la garganta de quien lo probara...Luego de lo de Renji, Inui Sadaharu se prometió a si mismo que no tomaría ninguna relación con el corazón sino con el cerebro y si el otro sufría por ella, él no se haría para nada responsable y si era la solución dejarlo la haría...sin importa las consecuencias. Pobre Inui, no sabe que su pensamiento hará sufrir a la única persona que realmente ame y desencadenara el destino de los niños de la luna azul...

Inui, qué alegría de verte,- exclama emocionado Oishi, mientras hace ingreso a la biblioteca y le extiende la mano.

Oishi, apenas hace unas tres semanas que nos hemos visto...pero a mi también me alegra- responde Inui devolviéndole el gesto al pelinegro.

Tesuka, bienvenido

Gracias, Inui . Tres semanas y no tenía noticias tuyas, ya estaba imaginando que mis negocios estaban demasiado bien y los atendías completamente o demasiado mal como para abandonarlos a su suerte...- agregó Tesuka en referencia a la poca comunicación que Sadaharu había mantenido en esas tres semanas.

Tesuka, siempre tan irónico...tu sabes que los negocios y finanzas del clan son mi principal preocupación. Si no me he comunicado por tres semanas fue porque a cierta persona se le ocurrió de repente regresar a Seichuen, y me informó a último minuto... ¿sabes lo complicado que es preparar la mudanza de mi familia y bienes en menos de tres semanas?...no?...bien, un 98.56 de complicación...y tenía que estar con ustedes para estas fechas...además, me dijiste que la intención de retornar aquí era con el objetivo de generar una nueva inversión que acreciente tus negocios, que por cierto son los mejores de cinco regiones.

Y bien, luego de haberme hecho caer en cuenta de tu reprochable falta de comunicación, ¿cuáles son nuestras expectativas?- dijo Tesuka ignorando, todo lo anteriormente dicho por Inui.

Bien ya que me ignoraste, responderé tu pregunta: tenemos un 100 de probabilidades de que todos los negocios que empecemos aquí sean fructíferos, sobre todo considerando que aquí el clan Tesuka es muy recordado, gracias a tu padre.

Es cierto Tesuka, dudo que tengamos alguna dificultad en realizar nuestras finanzas en Seichuen- expresó Oishi...

Me alegra oir eso.. Mi padre, no es olvidado..- exclamo tranquilamente Tesuka

Por cierto Inui, ¿dónde esta tu primo pregunto Oishi

Ah, sí...Momoshiro decidió acompañar a Kawamura en su inspección de la zona comercial y financiera de Seichuen, recuerda que como tu abogado, Kawamura es el más indicado para acceder a esa información..., pero ya deben estar regresando, les dije que ustedes vendrían a la mansión Inui y Takeshi-kun respondio literalmente: " no dejaré pasar la oportunidad de beber una gran jarra de aguardiente con Oishi-san...hasta que no se de cuenta de quien es y comience a hacerse el valentón...como la otra vez "- dijo Inui dirigiéndole una mirada sardónica a Oishi, quien había abierto los ojos al recordar a que se refería el primo de Sadaharu.

Ey, Inui... eso paso hace tiempo- expresó bastante mortificado Oishi.

Exactamente hace 1 mes, 3 semanas y 2 días. Jajajaja- respondió Inui-

Como no se lo pueden olvidar?

Quién lo va olvidar Oishi! Estabas tan borracho que no te diste cuenta: en plena fiesta organizada por la familia Ibu, te levantaste de la mesa donde estábamos y tambaleándote, llegaste a la mesa de Shishido- san y le gritaste: "SI TU NO LO BESAS YO LO HARE!". Shishido-san no supo que decir, y tu no esperaste respuesta...por que...porque...jajajajajajaa besaste Chontarou-kun...jajajajjajjajaj

Ya basta Inui...! fue un accidente...-replicaba Oishi muy avergonzado, mientras Inui no dejaba de reir fuertemente y Tesuka lo observaba divertido...

Oishi, accidente o no, fue bueno que lo hicieras porque después de eso, finalmente Shishido-san se declaro a Chontarou-kun...así que tu beso sirvió de algo...- intervino Tesuka, con una gran sonrisa, él no era de reirse escandalosamente como Inui o los demás pero si le divertía las situaciones de sus amigos de infancia..

Si... pero fue diverti...ti...jajajajajajajajjajajjajajaja- reia Inui

Bien..., parece que mi situación les divierte- respondió un ya avergonzado Oishi- pero ya quiero verlos en una situación así...:completamente embarazosa!

Ah, no Oishi, a mi nunca me vas a ver así...-respondió Inui- para mi las relaciones con otros son de un instante..y bien conciente...

En serio?.. pues te apuesto...mmmmmm- se tomo la barbilla en un gesto de reflexión.- 3000 ducados reales que en este reino, si tendrás una situación tan complicada y hasta romántica y no podrás salirte de ella.

ACEPTO, - contesto Inui- nunca he ganado tanto dinero tan fácilmente...jejeje y ya que esta Tesuka aquí que de fe de la apuesta..

Voy a prestarme para este juego, únicamente porque quiero ver como esto les explota en la cara...-les respondió algo divertido el pelicastaño.

Bien, entonces...- Inui saca una pluma en su tintero y un papel de un cajón de su escritorio y empieza escribir- formalicemos la apuesta en lo que vienen Takeshi y Kawamura.

Perderás...Inui...-decia cantando Oishi

Eso lo veremos, Oishi, yo ganare... y eso tiene un 150 de posibilidades...

En una pradera , dos jóvenes cabalgaban velozmente... Se les había echo tarde para la cita en la mansión Inui, debido a que se distrajeron con los entretenimientos que Seichuen ofrecía, pero sobre todo, con las personas que vivían en Seichuen, específicamente dos jovencitos del lugar...

Taka-san, no vayas tan rápido!...pobre Aciel...-dijo su acompañante refiriéndose al potro que montaba el otro...

Come on ,baby...! corre! Aciel!..

Cielos...taka-san estas muy entusiasmado...

Y como no voy a estarlo...hoy he conocido al amor de mi vida...! – gritaba mientras, buscaba acelerar al caballo...-MÀS RÁPIDO MÀS RAPIDO ACIEL...- pareciendo que le entendiera, el caballo aumento su velocidad de trote, alejándose del otro...-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ADIOS MOMOSHIRO...!

ESPERAME TAKA-SAN!- gritaba Momoshiro viendo como el primero se alejaba- cielos, le afecto el cerebro el muchachito ese...bueno jejeej, estaba muy bueno...pero mejor estaba el pequeñito que lo acompañaba ejejejej...este pueblucho esta lejos de la ciudad principal pero...sí que tiene muchas bellezas...- decía para si momoshiro mientras recordaba lo que les habia sucedido en Seichuen:

Inicio de flashback

Bien parece que ya hicimos la inspección legal de los comercios y zonas bancarias de Seichuen...creo que tendremos muy buenos negocios aquí...- decía un entusiasmado Kawamura, quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza principal de la ciudad, a su lado se encontraba un muchacho mucho más joven de mirada vivaz. A diferencia de Kawamura, quien estaba leyendo atentamente sus apuntes, el más joven se encontraba muy relajado con sus brazos cruzados por atrás de la nuca y las piernas completamente estiradas...

Mmmm, no sé...yo estaba feliz en Hyotei...pero a Tesuka-san se le tenia que ocurrir mudarnos a aquí, y por los negocios del clan Tesuka.. mi primo tenía que mudarse con él, y con Sadaharu, toda la familia Inui tenía que hacerlo..., a mi este pueblucho me parece aburrido!...y triste..no tiene nada de vitalidad como los otros...aauuuuuuu!- termino con un gran bostezo el màs joven.

Pues si no querías venir, te hubieses quedado en Hyotei..

Si, por supuesto!- dijo en forma irónica Momoshiro- tu bien sabes que mi educación la tiene la familia Inui... ósea Sadaharu... y por lo tanto debo ir donde ellos dispongan...aunque sea un pueblo como este...-termino diciendo Momoshiro con un gesto de total aburrimiento...en eso ve pasar una jovencita muy coqueta pelirroja quien le guiña un ojo...lo cual hace que en Momoshiro se despierte su instinto de completo casanova.

Lo que compensan es que aquí.. hay muchas bellezas- dice observando a la coqueta de la muchacha que estaba haciéndole gestos...

Kawamura levanta la mirada y al darse cuenta de la situación, suspira cansado y vuelve a su lectura.

cuando no! El mismo casanova de siempre..., cánsate...

nunca...jejejeje...todos terminan amándome...-decía un confiado Momoshiro...nunca me cansaré ni ellas ni ellos se cansarán de mì...

como quieras...pero algún día te saldrá el tiro por la culata..., cómo se nota que eres primo de Inui...- decía Kawamura sin levantar la mirada de sus anotaciones...

jajajajajaajajaaaajja, eso es verdad...!jajajajajaja

En esas estaban, cuando Momoshiro ve una gata regordeta girar y ronronear a unas metros de ellos. "qué gata tan feo ...y gorda" pensó..Inmediatamente escuchó una voz:

Karupin! Karupin..., ah...aquí estabas.!...

En ese momento, Momoshiro olvidó a la muchacha pelirroja por la aparición, de quien para el, era la representación misma de los hermosos ángeles: Un jovencito, que no pasaba los 14 años, de ojos dorados y cabellos verdes se acercaba rápidamente y cargaba a la gatita "regordeta y fea".

-karupin...no vuelvas a huir... me preocupaste- replicaba a la gata un lindo Ryoma...- Momoshiro no creía que hubiera algo más sexy: el niñito acariciaba a la gata viéndose tan bonito, pensando eso estaba cuando vio acercarse a otro joven mucho mayor que el niño, de unos 17 años...

Ryoma-chan..., encontraste a Karupin..., esa gatita...pero no vuelvas a salir corriendo así...me preocupaste al no verte...luego que le decía a tu hermano...- reprendía a Ryoma el mayor.

Gomen syu-chan...-decía un mimado Ryoma.

-guauuuuu,...creo que me estoy arrepintiendo...en este pueblucho si vale la pena! Que bellezas..! expresó extasiado Momoshiro, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Kawamura- mira..mira, taka-san..

-ahora qué quieres momo, no ves..qu...- Kawamura calló cuando, al levantar la mirada se topo con un jovencito de sonrisa angelical, cabello castaño y piel de seda. A su lado estaba un pequeñito, también bonito, cargando un bulto... Kawamura no tardó ni un segundo en sentir que su corazón se le salía del pecho por la aceleración que tenía, parecía su caballo Aciel. El jovencito cuya sonrisa no se borraba, era el más bello que había visto en toda su vida, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su voz era una suave música para los oídos de Kawamura

Qué bello!- dijo Kawamura completamente perdido en Syusuke..

Bueno... vamonos ryoma-chan, debo llevarle estos encargos a Eiji, sino llego a tiempo va a volver loco a Kaoru-chan con su palabrerío...y ya sabemos como es Kaoru! Ni tu hermano logra calmarlo...

Hai, syu-chan...- dicho esto ambos jóvenes se retiran, ignorantes de lo que han provocado, dejando a otros dos con la mirada perdida en estos dos bellos ángeles...

Fiuuuuuuuu!- silba Momoshiro- si que están de comérselos...sobre todo el mas pequeño...- verdad Taka-san?

Kawamura no contesta, su mirada sigue en los pasos de Syusuke y en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa...

Momo..., estoy enamorado...!

Qué?

Fin del flashback

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibuja en el rostro de Momoshiro, al recordar al pequeño de ojos dorados...

-Si que me voy divertir en este pueblo...-EY ESPERAME TAKA SAAAAAAANNNNN!- y fustiga a su yegua Ari.

Takeshi Momoshiro tiene 17 años pero su comportamiento es como el de un hombre de 28 y su criterio como el de un niño de 8 años. Es primo hermano de Sadaharu Inui, hijo de una hermana de la madre de Sadaharu. Al morir los padres deTakeshi, la familia Inui decidio hacerse cargo de Momoshiro, por ser sus únicos parientes más cercanos. Desde muy niño Takeshi, demostró que las reglas estaban para romperlas...sino no era divertido... Su primo a veces pintaba canas verdes por la actitud que Takeshi tenía y si no fuera por el interés que demostró de muy joven para los negocios del clan Tesuka, Inui lo hubiese enviado al convento franciscano para que apunta de rezos y penitencias este mozuelo se tranquilizara..

Momo, como sus amigos le solían llamar, era alto casi del tamaño de Oishi, a pesar de ser menor que este último, tenía el cabello negro e igual que su primo, era algo punteagudo, con la única diferencia que se orientaba hacia arriba. El color blanco de su piel contrastaba con el color negro de su cabello, dándole más notoriedad a cada una de sus expresiones. Debido a su deseo de captar la atención de cuanto jovencito y jovencita linda se moviera, ponía especial atención a su físico, entrenando junto con su primo en esgrima y equitación, consiguiendo un cuerpo muy esbelto, sin llegar a la exageración y notoria fuerza Pero lo más llamativo de su rostro eran sus ojos: poseían una hermoso color violeta, poco común entre las personas, tanto que cuando nació las adivinas le depararon un destino nada afortunado, ya que era de mala suerte ese tono de color en los ojos. Cuando, por casualidad a la edad de 8 años, Momoshiro escucho un comentario similar de uno de sus sirviente, en lo referente al color de ojos, este muy aguerrido, le replicó:

Sepan que mi color de ojos es único...! y les aseguró que ninguna persona se me resistirá...!

Momoshiro tenía razón, años después se confirmo esto, ya que este joven al alcanzar su ansiada pubertad, no paró de enamorar a cuanta muchachita y muchachito que el quisiera. Era un completo y total don Juan, metiendose en problemas tales, que una vez el mismo Tesuka tuvo que intervenir en Hyotei, a pedido de Inui, para evitar que el padre de una muchacha matará a Momoshiro porque este se había metido a la habitación de la muchacha a ser cosas "indecentes" que no llegaron a completar, por la intervención del fúrico padre...Su deseo mas ferviente era...ser un casanova completo...con 17 años y a puertas de la mayoría de edad, ya tenía una lista inmensa de victimas en su haber y una mucha experiencia sexual, incluso más que sus amigos...Claro que no toda su diversión era de este tipo, había momentos que gustaba disfrutar únicamente de las conversaciones con su primo Sadaharu y sus amigos Oishi y Taka-san, además de admirar la entereza y responsabilidad del jefe de su clan Kunimitsu Tesuka...

-..TAKA-SAN...NO VAYAS TAN RAPIDO...! ARI YA NO PUEDE CORRER..- gritaba Momo buscando apurar el paso

MOMO ESTOY... ENA...MO…RA…DO...!- contestaba entusiasmado Taka-san.

Takahashi, Kawamura edad 23 años, el era el mayor de todos. Era el abogado del clan Tesuka desde que su padre decidió retirarse y dejarle a su único hijo a cargo del negocio. Era un muchacho en líneas generales muy tranquilo, pero cambiaba completamente cuando salía a cazar junto con Tesuka, en ese momento parecía un completo acelerado e hiperactivo, tanto que hasta el volumen y tono de su voz cambiaban. Taka-san, como cariñosamente le llamaban sus amigos, era un joven muy gallardo y caballeroso, galante con las damas y cortes con los caballeros y amante de la buena cocina.. Al sentirse el mayor del grupo sentía que debía portarse así. Además había otra razón por la que el se manifestaba de esa forma, Kawamura pensaba que era menos "agraciado" físicamente que sus otros compañeros, así que, según él lo único que le que quedaba era ser amable y caballeroso. "yo no tengo la figura imponente de Tesuka, o la elegancia de Inui o el encanto de Oishi...y mucho menos el atractivo de Momoshiro ...a mi sólo me queda ser...amable" pensaba frecuentemente Kawamura..Pero, cuan equivocado estaba, Takahashi Kawamura era un hombre guapo, de piel morena, ojos marrones, sonrisa sincera y cabello corto castaño todo esto, unido a su comportamiento, le daban un aire de autosuficiencia que ni el mismo sospechaba. En los banquetes, su comportamiento siempre era admirado y su madurez era la atención de los abogados más prominente de las ciudades que visitaban, quienes se sorprendían de que un hombre tan joven conociera tanto de las leyes y fuera tan ferviente en sus decisiones. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, y era de los cinco el más fuerte: podía cargar pesos de hasta 70 kilos de una vez, y no parecía que pudiera hacerlo. Su falta de confianza era tal que él estaba plenamente convencido nadie se fijaría en él, y claro "estaba convencido", porque ese pensamiento cobró menos fuerza ese día cuando vio a Syusuke Fuji por primera vez.

SIIIII YAJUUUUU! ESTOY ENAMORADOOIOOOOOOOO..!

Creo que se volvió loco...lo peor es que vamos a llegar tarde...y yo quiero ver a Oishi borracho haciendo el ridículo ajjjajajajajajja- reía Momoshiro, quien habia alcanzado ya a Taka-san, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

MANSIÓN ECHIZEN, Habitación de Ryoga Echizen

-finalmente llegaron!- replicaba un pelirrojo- cielos, Fujiko-chan...cuanto se tardaron- mientras decía esto se dirigía a la pareja que hacía su ingreso al inmenso cuarto del mayor de los Echizen

-gomen! Es que tuvimos un leve retraso..- dijo Syusuke dándole los paquetes a Eiji

-Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Ryoga levantándose de su confortable cama

-Karupin se escapo y... - dijo tranquilamente Ryoma

-nyyyyaaa Karupin se escapó o'chibi?- interrumpio Eiji rápidamente

-cómo?- intervino por fin Kaoru, quien hasta el momento había ignorado todo lo anterior por estar haciendo un dibujo a carboncillo...- como qué se perdió Karupin?- exclamo preocupado por la gatita

No te preocupes Kaoru...encontramos a Karupin- dijo Syusuke y en ese momento Karupin entra corriendo y salta a las piernas de Kaoru, en donde comienza a ronronear y acariciarse..

Karupin...fsssssss

El retraso fue porque Ryoma, por buscar a la gata, se desapareció y tuve que ir a buscarlo.

Cuando dijo Syusuke esto, Ryoma puso una cara de desentendido, porque sabía que Ryoga lo iba a retar por su falta de sentido común.

Qué, que hiciste Chibisuke?. Como te vas sin decirle nada a Syu-chan?

Me preocupo mucho- dijo un muy serio Syusuke

Claro, como no te va a preocupar...nyyyaa, en qué estabas pensando O'chibi...tu sabes que no nos gusta que andes solo por la ciudad...hay muchos peligros..

Gomen nasai- contestaba Ryoma – pero tenia que buscar a Karupin

Bueno, si tenía que buscar a Karupin...fssssss- dijo Kaoru...

No es el hecho Kaoru.. puede pasarle muchas cosas...además preocupo a Syu-chan...no vuelvas a hacerlo Chibisuke..entendido¿?

Pero, Ryoga, yo ya no soy un niño...y no me paso nada... es más encontré a Karupin...

Karupin!..Karupin...un cuerno Karupin... no me importa! Tu sí me importas! ...y he dicho que no lo vuelvas a hacer!-expreso mas duramente Ryoga..

Ryoma lo miró tratando de retener sus lagrimas y no le contestó... tomo a Karupin de los brazos de Kaoru y caminando hacia la puerta se dirige hacia su hermano y le dice:

Karupin es mía..! y la quiero mucho...! no vuelvas a decir que no te importa...porque significa que yo no te importo...!- diciendo esto salió hacia su habitación donde se encerró

Ryoga quedo algo consternado e iba a salir, pero una mano lo detuvo de su intento.

Déjalo, necesita estar solo...- Syusuke le habló tranquilamente

Si, Ryoga-chan, deja al o'chibi...pero no le vuelvas a decir cosas así...tu sabes que quiere mucho a Karupin...te extra limitaste- expreso muy mortificado Eiji..

Fssssss...-afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza Kaoru - hasta a mi me dolió... yo quiero a la gata y sus gatitos...

Gomen, Kaoru-chan.. yo también quiero a la gata, pero mi chibisuke es muy importante para mí... es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre yo le prometí cuidarlo...y ...pues me muero si algo le pasa...

Te entiendo...Yuuta también es para mi muy importante...- dijo Syusuke abriendo sus ojos

Si...pero no exageren, ambos a veces actúan como hermanos muy sobre protectores- les dijo Eiji como llamándoles la atención- Ryoga... ya verás que al ochibi se la pasa...- lo miro más entusiasmado el pelirrojo

Ryoga suspiró bajo su cabeza, y cerro los ojos.. luego de los cuales les concedió la razón moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

siiiiii! Bien ahora quiten esas caras porque quiero ver que es lo me ha comprado Syu-chan...espero que hayas escogido bien..eh!

si, Eiji-chan...si no me matas con tus lloriqueos...-respondió Syusuke

y yo te mato nuevamente...-intervino Kaoru- este no ha dejado de fastidiar desde que noto que se demoraban...- parecía que tenia pulgas en el cuerpo...- quería lanzarlo por la ventana fsssssssshhhh

ya lo sabía...seguro que los ha estado volviendo locos.

Ja! locos es poco...yo quería suicidarme...- decía Ryoga..

Ay! Qué malos son...! no me quieren!- gimoteaba Eiji...

Si te queremos...pero bien lejos! – completo Kaoru...- jajajajajajaja

Nyaaaaa Kaoru-chan...!

Ya Eiji, muéstranos lo que Syu-chan compro- interrumpió Ryoga

Ah, si...a ver...- y mientras sacaba un hermoso traje de gala con un antifaz---. Si! Es perfecto...! se nota tienes buen gusto Syu-chan...

Arigato, Eiji-chan

Qué es fsssssssshhhhh?

Es un disfraz...-respondió Ryoga

Si, es para el baile de mañana en la noche...! iré con mi padre...! ustedes Irán?verdad¿?...es en la mansión de la familia Tashibana...

No, nosotros no vamos a ir...mañana vienen a visitarnos unos familiares y debemos quedarnos- respondio Ryoga

Yo debo vigil...digo, acompañar a Yuuta, mañana en la noche vienen los Hajime a cenar y ni loco lo dejo con el monstruoso de Misuki Hajime- dijo abriendo sus ojos asustándolos a todos.

Oh no! – dijo Eiji- y tu Kaoru-chan?

No..., afortunadamente mi padre esta muy ocupado y no asistirá, y yo tampoco..ffssssssshhhh con lo que me gustan las fiestas!- dijo harto de explicar que a el las fiestas no le gustan...

Oh...voy a estar solito! Buuuuuunyaaaaaa, - lloriqueó Eiji- y a estas alturas no le voy a decir que no a mi padre

No te preocupes Eiji, tal vez en esa fiesta hayan otros jóvenes- intento consolarlo Syu-chan

Claro, no te preocupes Eiji-chan- continuo Ryoga- te vas a divertir...y bailaras mucho.. no es cierto Kaoru-chan?- dijo mirando a Kaoru para que opinara algo

Mmmm...diviértete...- tan seco como siempre Kaoru, que recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de Ryoga y Syusuke...Mientras Eiji seguía gimoteando

No...no...si ustedes no van! Yo no me divierto...me voy a aburrir...! me voy a aburrir.. no voy a conocer a nadie...van puros viejos! No va haber nadie nyaaaaaaa!- se lamentaba el pobre pelirrojo frotándose su hermosa y engreída carita..

Lo que Eiji no sospechaba era que en esa fiesta de disfraces conocería a alguien de quien se enamoraría perdidamente y que daría a su vida un giro de 180 grados...

CONTINUARA


End file.
